The King And I
by Slybrat
Summary: When Morgana sends Arthur to the future he lands in the Halliwell Manor. The sisters must help him get back to his time, but what happens when one of the sisters starts to develop feelings for the Arthur and dosent want him to leave.
1. Meeting Royality

Arthur's P.O.V

I was running down the hallway of the castle , and having my guards check every single room checking for Morgana. Somehow she had snuck into the castle without the guards. I ran in the throne room looking for her and the room was pitch black. I turned around and was walking to door when the doors suddenly slammed shut. I ran over to them and was trying my hardest to get them open, but they wouldn't budge. "Hello Arthur." said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Morgana standing there. "How did you get into the castle Morgana?" I asked holding my sword. "Oh your not happy to see your sister?" she asked. "ANSWER MY QUESTION!" I yelled.

Before I could say anything else Morgana started to chant one of her spells. "Hear these words, hear the rhyme. We send to you this burning sign. Then my brother we'll find, In another place and time." suddenly I was surrounded by gold orbs. I could feel myself disappearing. I couldn't believe that Morgana had actually won, she was going to get the kingdom. I knew that I had finally disappeared, but for some reason I knew that I was not dead but alive. I could feel someone shaking me, but I wasn't able to open my eye's I cold feel myself slipping into unconsciousness.

Phoebe's P.O.V

Piper, Paige, and I were all at the bar at P3 when we saw Leo orb in behind the bar. Piper leaned in and was looking down at Leo. "Sweetie what are you doing?" asked Piper. Leo stood up "There's something you three need to see." "Why what's wrong?" I asked. Ever since I found out Cole might have a way out of the demonic wasteland I have been very worried. "I'll show you." he said grabbing us and orbing us out of P3. We landed in the attic of the manor. "So what's wrong?" I asked. He pointed over to where a body layed on the floor. It was the body of man with blond hair who was very handsome. He was also dressed in what looked like medevil armor.


	2. Phoebe Likes The King

Paige's P.O.V

My sisters and I were in the attic trying to figure out who this man was. "Leo does he look like any of your charges?" asked Piper. Leo shook his head. "Maybe he's a demon." I said. "I don't think a demon would show up here if he's hurt." said Piper. "What's that sign on his chest?" asked Phoebe. We all bent down around him trying to get a good look on his chest. "It couldn't." said Leo. "It couldn't what Leo?'' asked Phoebe. "This is Arthurian armor." said Leo.

We all got up except Leo. The man was starting to wake up. He opened his eyes. "Are you okay?" Leo asked the man. The man grabbed his sword and jumped up and pointed it at Leo's throat. "Where am I?" the man asked. "We were fixing to ask you the same question." said Phoebe. He looked over at us. "Where have you taken me?" he asked angrily. "You came here." said Piper. "Piper do not make the man with the pointy sword mad." I said. An Elder appeared. "Leo what did you call me for?" asked the Elder.

The man turned to face the Elder. The Elder gasped and then bowed down. "What are you doing?" asked Leo. "This is King Arthur." he said.

Arthur's P.O.V

I was standing with three sister after the two men left. "Can you tell us how you got here?" asked the oldest sister. "I was hunting for Morgana in the castle and when I found her she cast a spell sending me here." I said, "What are your names exactly?" I asked. "Piper, Paige, and I'm Phoebe." said the one in the middle pointing at her sisters as she named them off. Phoebe was beautiful. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

Piper's husband returned. "Leo do you have any pajamas that could fit Arthur?" asked Phoebe. "I'll go see." said Leo. I could tell that he was worried about something. "I'll go put your sword up for you." said Phoebe. "If you wouldn't mind I would like to keep it by me." I said. "No problem." said Phoebe. Leo walked in with a pair of night clothes. "Thank you." I said taking hold of the clothes. They all turned around, and started to walk out of the room.

I turned around and took my sword off. I heard Piper mumble something to Phoebe about looking at my butt. I don't think I'll ever understand this time.

Piper's P.O.V

We just walked out of the attic leaving Arthur. Paige and I cornered Phoebe. "Hey guys." she said. "Don't you hey us you have a crush on Arthur." said Paige. "What!? I just met him." defended Phoebe. "From what I remember Prue said you liked Cole just after seeing him." I said. "I did. FINE I have a crush on Arthur." said Phoebe.


End file.
